Kyoji Uchiha
Kyoji Uchiha is a character in the TARRRPG Universe. He first appeared as an ESU Officer, though it was revealed later on that he'd been part of SNRI and had been forced to take refuge within the ESU. Personality Kyoji is often a strange combination of Sadistic, perverted, and has a firm belief he's better thn everyone else. Among other things, Kyoji has also developed a fixation bordering on obsession with Tallis Harding, the 'Angel of Death'. History 'In the Academy' Before Kyoji entered the military proper, he wound up heading to the Human Federation military academy stationed in South America, close to the Ande's Base. Here, Kyoji met two people that changed his fate, almost irreversibly. Fayt Barsett was first, and the two didn't hit it off very well... In fact, their first meeting saw Kyoji's arrogant attitude almost instantly get under Fayt's skin. Their next encounter would be during a simulator competition to determine squad assignments. Kyoji in turn was found bullying several of the students by fighting dirty. Fayt in turn stepped up to challenge Kyoji, but their battle ended in a Double KO. That would serve as the spark to set their rivalry in motion, and see the pair competing over everything. Things heated up to the point of the academy staff adding the two of them to a squad with Alice Redfield, a young woman who greatly resembles Tallis save for her pink hair. However, Alice was shown to be radically different in personality as she managed to keep Fayt and Kyoji in line. However, this merely served as another source of competition for as Kyoji set up a scheme to try and set Fayt back by a few months... However, things ended much worse for Alice as she was badly injured, and her funds were about depleted, forcing her to leave. Time continued and Kyoji and Fayt soon wound up in the same squadron after graduation... 'The Black Unicorn' Inevitably, their actions drew the attention of SNRI, and Brigadier General Steve Livingstone as the pair's sqquad was drawn to Jaburo for a series of trials to determine the pilot of the second Unicorn Gundam codenamed 'Banshee'. Inevitably, Fayt and Kyoji would be the remaining members of the squad, set to face off in a simulator battle with two equipment sets for the same unit assigned to each, Fayt taking the Armed Armors, while Kyoji recieved the standard gear. The two face off, and despite a fierce battle, Kyoji manages to win. In turn, Kyoji is offered any posting he wishes alongside the Banshee... In turn, Kyoji chose La Paz to go in pursuit of Alice. Things seem peaceful despite a rocky start because of Fayt visiting... Inevitable as it is when the Federation collapsed, La Paz found itself under assault. 'Facing the Angel of Death' Eventually, Kyoji would step into battle against a Fandom force with a black and silver Angelg. While the Defenders of the La Paz base held off the Fandom aggressors, Kyoji took his new Banshee into battle against the Angelg. A fierce battle ensued as the Black Unicorn fought against the Angel of Death with all it's fury. In their clashes, Kyoji had done what had been thought impossible; He managed to shear open the Angelg's cockpit hatch, revealing the pilot. For a brief moment, Kyoji thought the pilot was completely bare for some reason. However, the Angelg had made one move that would curse it's pilot; It ascended into the sky, and took aim at Kyoji, preparing to fire it's Phantom Phoenix. The Black Unicorn dodged the move, forgetting the fuel tanks near it... The ensuing destruction from the fuel tanks exploding not only grievously damaged the Banshee but set countless fires throughout La Paz. Among the places destroyed was part of the hospital where Kyoji later learned Alice Redfield had been in... 'Attempt at Vengeance' Sometime after the battle at Temple Prime, Kyoji finally made his move and drew the Angel of Death, Tallis Stenner to the Recreation Area of Aidoneus. There, Kyoji confronted her in a hooded longcoat over her crime of causing the Christmas Eve Massacre, and revealed how he intended to punish her; He intended to cut her once for every life lost that day. His dagger then began the terrible deed as Tallis surprisingly didn't bother trying to fight back. However, Zaine's arrival and subsequent attempt to break into the room put a swift end to his 'fun' as he held Tallis up and stabbed her, unaware that he'd narrowly missed instantly killing her. He would later learn she'd survived and began to plot a second attempt to kill her... 'The Battles for Panama' After the First Battle for Panama had come to a close, A concert had followed, aiming to raise morale among the troops with both Jim Ironwood and Lucia Kamiya singing. During this Kyoji had prepared a Rose, poisoned with Shadow Water to try and kill her a second time... However, Lucia instead became a victim of the poison. It would be after the second battle had come to a close that he made plans to instead break Tallis by destroying those close to her. His first victim was to be Zaine Kamiya, whom he intended to dispatch via a computer virus meant to lock down his machine. Instead, Tallis would go to confront him over his misdeeds, having learned about his plan to threaten Zaine. The two had a short exchange before Kyoji made Tallis remove her clothes, after which he proceeded to cut her an additional ten times. He wanted to tell her at that moment he still wanted to cut her all six hundred and forty seven times, but space them out so her body could heal some... though he decided against it. The reason he'd elected against it was that he still planned on going through with his plan to kill Zaine. 'Return To La Paz' En route to La Paz, Kyoji had decided to tail Tallis, intent on demanding more of her... but elected against it because Zaine was with her at the time. It wouldn't be until after Tallis had tasked him with watching Zaine that he carried through with it. He thus decided to play a game with her; on four cards, he'd laid out a scheme on two blue cards, and things Tallis could do if she didn't want to go through with what was on the red cards. (Though they were geared more as things Kyoji could do) Tallis in turn had chosen the card where she was to make Zaine and Gai fight each other (His intent was for them to kill each other so he'd be free to torment Tallis however he wished). Because the two were in the midst of a storm, Kyoji had thought of doing something to scare her. In turn, He made her believe he intended to rape her as he unzipped her jumpsuit to show plenty of skin. He would follow it up by ripping away the pendant Zaine had given her and ruin it by shooting it thrice. 'Found Out' 'Obsession' Outside The Main Game 'Renaissance' Kyoji exists in Renaissance as a mercenary in the employ of Highlord Gilbert Robinson. 'Chaos War' 'Mecha Cross War' Kyoji appears in Zaine's chapter of Mecha Cross War as a Federation Super Soldier who was stationed in Great Britain prior to the game. He does accomplish a terrible deed, unwittingly setting the stage for Tallis joining the military, and her meeting Zaine. During an MS Assault on Great Britain, Kyoji blasts a Dorado down, and then destroys it despite the order not to while several people were still trying to evacuate. Among these people were Tallis Harding and her parents. All three were thrown away from the ensuing explosion, but only Tallis could be saved. Kyoji in turn tried to play the hero, at least managing to garner her trust.